mclfandomcom-20200214-history
Seinove
The Millecielo Hosting Bot (MHB) is named Seinove in Battle.net and resides in the family channel (Clan MCL) in US.West. Seinove is Italian for 69. Sei — Six, Nove — Nine. Updates Unrecorded — Millecielo.Bot was renamed to Gord. Jan 30 — Gord was renamed to Seinove. Commanding Millecielo.Bot All bot commands are to have an @ sign appended before the command name. Examples of usage will be provided below. Commands in battle.net for Non-Admins Checking of Statistics This command is used to check the statistics of players who have played with the bot. These statistics include total number of games played with the Bot, average loading times and average stay percentage. Usage:'' @stats'' To check statistics of another player, their Nickname can be included. Usage: @stats Nickname Checking of DotA Statistics This command is used to reveal more detailed information regarding a Player's progress in DotA with the Bot. These statistics include number of DotA games played with the Bot, Number of Hero Kills/Deaths/Assists, Creep Kills/Denies/Neutrals, Towers/Raxes/Courier Kills. Usage: @statsdota To check statistics of another player, their Nickname can be included. Usage: @statsdota Nickname Commands in battle.net (Channel or Whisper) for Admins Check Admin Checks if a user is an admin on the current realm the bot is in. (In this case, US West). Only Seraphims may use this command. Usage: @checkadmin Nickname Check Ban Checks if a user is banned on the current realm the bot is in. (In this case, US West). Usage: @checkban Nickname Count Admins This command shows the number of registered admins on the current realm the bot is in. (In this case, US West). Usage: @countadmins Count Bans This command shows the number of banned players on the current realm the bot is in. (In this case, US West). Usage: @countbans Delete Ban This command is used to delete an IP ban from the database for all realms. Usage: @delban Nickname Disable Game Creation This command is used to disable the creation of new games. Only Seraphims may use this command. Usage: @disable Enable Game Creation This command is used to enable the creation of new games. Only Seraphims may use this command. Usage: @enable Get Games Function This command is used to display information about all the current games that are in progress. Usage: @getgames Get Game Information This command is usually used in conjunction with the Get Games Function. This command shows more detailed information about a current game that is in progress. Usage: @getgame Number End Game This command is used to end the specified game in progress. Usage: @end Number Load Map This command is used to load the configuration file for maps you wish to play. Usage: @load Name Note: A list of file names of the maps available on the bot can be found here. List of Maps on Millecielo.Bot Check Map This command is used to check the current file that is loaded by the Bot. Usage: @map '''OR' @load'' Hosting a Private Game This command is used to host a Private Game in the Games List. Usage: @priv Name Alternatively, host of game can be set to another player. This gives the Owner access to admin commands in both the Game Lobby and the Game. Usage: @privby Owner Name Hosting a Public Game This command is used to host a Public Game in the Games List. Usage:'' @pub Name'' Additionally, country suffixes may be included to only allow players from that country. Usage: @pubsg Name '''OR' @pubsgmy Name'' Alternatively, host of game can be set to another player. This gives the Owner access to admin commands in both the Game Lobby and the Game. Usage:'' @pubby Owner Name'' Sending Text This command is used to send text through the Bot as a chat command. Usage: @say Text Sending Text to a Game This command is used to send text through the Bot as a chat command to a particular game. Only Seraphims may use this command. Usage: @saygame Number Text Sending Text to all Games This command is used to send text through the Bot as a chat command to all games. Only Seraphims may use this command. Usage: @saygames Text Display Current Version This command displays the current version of the Bot. Usage: @version Unhosting of Game in Lobby This command is used to unhost a game that is currently in the lobby. Usage: @unhost Commands used in Game Lobby and Game for Game Admins All commands issued in the Game Lobby and Game are muted from other players. Only the desired effect will occur. Shuffle Players This command is used to shuffle players randomly in the Game Lobby before the game starts. Usage: @sp Unlocking the Game This command is used to Unlock the game. Unlocking the game allows all admins to use Game admin commands. Usage: @unlock Locking the Game This command is used to Lock the game. Locking the game returns full ownership of the Game to the Original Game Host. Usage: @lock Transferring of Game Ownership This command is used to transfer ownership of the game to another person. Usage: @owner Nickname Start game This command is used to start the game. Starting the game will initiate a 5 second countdown timer. Usage: @start Additionally, you can add a suffix "N" to start the game immediately. Usage: @startn Abort Countdown This command is used to abort the Start Game Countdown Timer. Usage: @abort '''OR' @a'' End Game This command is used when a remake of the map is decided. All players will be disconnected from the game after a 10 second countdown. Usage: @end Additionally, a suffix "N" may be inserted to end the game immediately. Usage: @endn Closing of Game Slots This command is used to close game slots. Usage: @close Number Note: Multiple slots can be closed at the same time. Example: @close 1 2 3 closes Slots number 1, 2 and 3. Additionally, you may insert a suffix "all" to close all remaining open slots. Usage: @closeall Opening of Game Slots This command is used to open game slots. Usage: @open Number Note: Multiple slots can be opened at the same time. Example: @open 1 2 3 opens Slots number 1, 2 and 3. Additionally, you may insert a suffix "all" to open all currently closed slots. Usage: @openall Holding of Game Slots This command is used to hold slots for players. Usage: @hold Nickname Additionally, you may insert a number to hold that particular slot for the player. Usage: @holds Nickname Number Computer Players This command is used to insert a computer player into a particular slot with different skill levels. Usage: @comp Number Level Note: Skill Levels are 0 for easy, 1 for normal, 2 for insane. Check Players Country of Origin This command is used to check where each player is from. Usage:'' @from'' Check Latency of Players This command is used to check the latency of players. Usage: @ping Additionally, you may insert a Number to kick all players who's latency exceeds the stated number. Usage: @ping Number Refresh Messages This command is used to turn on/off refresh messages. Refresh messages are displayed once every 5 seconds. Usage: @refresh on/off Announcements This command is used to insert announcements. The text and repetition rate can be varied. Usage: @announce in seconds Text To turn off the announcement, Usage: @announce off Display of TDA Rules This command is used to flash the TDA rules in-game. Usage: @tda Additionally, you may insert a suffix Number immediately after @tda to view more in-depth details about that particular rule. Usage: @tdanumber Banning of Players This command is used to ban players. Usually, banning of players will be done by the host, unless otherwise discussed by the admins. This is to prevent double banning of the same person, especially when the game is unlocked. The shortcuts should be strictly followed, so that the Game Details can be included in the Ban Description. Shortcuts: "l" for Leavers. "m" for Morons. "afk" for AFKers. "mh" for MapHackers. Usage: @ban Nickname Reason Additionally, you may include a suffix "last" or "L" to ban the last player that leaves the game. Shortcut reasons must be included as well. Usage: @banlast Reason '''OR '@bl Reason'' Muting of Players This command is used to mute players. Muted players may type messages, but their message will not be displayed (It only reflects in their screen). Usage: @mute Nickname Unmuting of Players This command is used to unmute currently muted players. Muted players will be allowed to type messages again. More often than not, they will curse and swear upon unmute. x.x Usage: @unmute Nickname Muting of Global (All) Chat This command is used to mute all chat across both teams. Team chat is not affected. Usage: @muteall Unmuting of Global (All) Chat This command is used to unmute all chat across both teams. Both team chat and global chat may be used. Usage: @unmuteall Kicking of Players This command is used to throw players into the Abyss. Usage: @kick Nickname Dropping of Players This command is used to drop all lagging players. Usage: @drop Vote Kick This command is used to start a Vote Kick which will determine if a player should be kicked. This command may be used by Non-Admins Usage: @votekick To register a vote during a Vote Kick, Usage: @yes Canceling a Vote Kick can be done if the players wishes to withdraw the Vote. Usage: @votecancel